


Попытка не пытка

by TillTheEnd_OfTheLine, WTF_Starbucks_2020



Series: Тексты R-NC-17 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TillTheEnd_OfTheLine/pseuds/TillTheEnd_OfTheLine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_2020/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_2020
Summary: — Мы вроде сошлись на том, что это жутко.— Нет, — медленно начинает Баки. — Я спросил, что ты думаешь о тех, кто называет своих парней папочками, а ты сказал, что это жутко, потом я спросил, куда ты после стирки запихнул мой серый свитер, и больше мы к этой теме не возвращались.— Память у тебя в последнее время отменная, — бормочет Стив.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Тексты R-NC-17 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636027
Kudos: 102





	Попытка не пытка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [it never hurt nobody](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824475) by [mcwho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcwho/pseuds/mcwho). 



Баки не сказал бы, что он от природы ленив.

Его отмороженный мозг снова привели в рабочее состояние, а следом и сам Баки постепенно пришёл в норму — он вновь стал человеком. Больше похожим на себя. А стать похожим на самого себя означало стать похожим на бруклинского себя из сороковых. Та версия его горбатилась в доках, получила повестку, сражалась на войне, а остальное, впрочем, и так всем известно.

И как, приняв всё это во внимание, можно винить его за охоту побездельничать?

Однако Стива это почему-то не смущало.

— Баки, — строго говорит он. — Отцепись уже от дивана.

Ну и что с того, что Баки с десяти утра смотрит девятисезонный сериал на Netflix, что с того, что уже почти полночь?

Подумаешь.

— А ты отцепись от меня, — едва слышно бурчит он. Стив, разумеется, всё слышит. Ох уж эти суперсолдаты со своими обострёнными чувствами.

— Баки, — рассерженно повторяет Стив.

Баки не может не заметить, насколько Стив сердит. Он говорит это с таким драматизмом, будто водрузил на собственные плечи всю тяжесть мира, будто он самолично ответственен за Баки, и, если Баки не встанет с дивана сию минуту, Стив ночью будет лежать в кровати и в полнейшем отчаянии перебирать, что же он сделал не так. К несчастью для Стива, его голос в духе «Капитан Америка в тебе разочарован» уже давно на него не действует, разве что чуть-чуть заводит.

Так или иначе, терапевт прописал Баки хотя бы полчаса физической активности в день, а вместе с тем и мудрёный коктейль из лекарств, чтобы помочь его отмороженному мозгу окончательно оправиться.

Баки проглотил таблетки около часа назад.

Теперь же Стив настаивал на том, чтобы он занялся йогой, в то время как у Баки в голове был готов список из сотни вещей, которыми он предпочёл бы заняться вместо стойки собаки мордой вниз, чёрт её дери.

— Но папочка, — говорит Баки, не отрываясь от экрана телевизора, — я хочу досмотреть серию.

Стив чуть воздухом не давится. Подняв голову, Баки успевает увидеть его возмущение, а затем его лицо принимает более нейтральное выражение. Баки задерживает на нём взгляд, пока Стив, судя по всему, обдумывает, что сказать. И останавливается на следующем:

— Мы вроде сошлись на том, что это жутко.

— Нет, — медленно начинает Баки. — Я спросил, что ты думаешь о тех, кто называет своих парней папочками, а ты сказал, что это жутко, потом я спросил, куда ты после стирки запихнул мой серый свитер, и больше мы к этой теме не возвращались.

— Память у тебя в последнее время отменная, — бормочет Стив. Баки широко ухмыляется, и Стив продолжает: — То есть ты… тебе это жутким не кажется?

— По-моему, это и тебе не кажется жутким, — говорит Баки, нажав кнопку паузы на пульте. Разговор обещает быть гораздо интереснее сериала. — Ты так сказал лишь потому, что у тебя такая реакция на подобные вещи.

— Это попахивает инцестом.

— Если мне память не изменяет, мы не родственники.

— Не думаю, что буду чувствовать себя комфортно, если ты начнёшь называть меня… — Стив умолкает и, слегка поёжившись, бормочет: — Папочкой.

— Но это же правда, — серьёзно говорит Баки, распахнув блестящие глаза. — Ты ведь и есть папочка.

— Баки…

— Выслушай меня, хорошо? Ты всё время обо мне беспокоишься, да хоть сейчас — пилишь меня, чтобы я встал и занялся йогой…

— Потому что я забочусь о тебе. Как твой парень, а не… не…

— Ты просто стесняешься, — говорит Баки. — Сам посмотри. Ты это слово даже выговорить не можешь.

— Я не стесняюсь, — возмущается Стив.

Не поймите Баки превратно, Стив в постели великолепен. Но он ненавидит цеплять ярлыки, и в единственный раз, когда Стив решил обсудить стоп-слово, он сам же до кончиков ушей покраснел. Он вытерпел длительную дискуссию о сексе лишь потому, что затеял это ради безопасности Баки. Это было так в духе Стива.

— Ладно, «стесняешься», наверное, не совсем правильное слово, — соглашается Баки. — Ты брезгливый. И тебе почаще надо выбираться из зоны комфорта.

— Я согласился стать государственной лабораторной крысой, прибавил тридцать сантиметров в росте и шестьдесят пять кило в весе. Если спросишь моего мнения, то это ещё какой выход из зоны комфорта, — фыркает Стив.

Пару мгновений Баки молчит, а потом спрашивает:

— Вот, значит, как? Будешь теперь каждый раз во время наших разногласий разыгрывать карту Капитана Америки?

— Да, — отвечает Стив. Отстранившись от дверного косяка, он проходит в комнату и садится на диван в ногах у Баки. — Я не… ты всерьёз хочешь этого? Называть меня папочкой?

— Мне кажется, — неторопливо и осторожно начинает Баки, — тебе самому хочется, чтобы я называл тебя папочкой. Ты просто в этом не признаёшься. Даже себе. И это нормально, здесь нет ничего такого. А когда ты будешь готов это принять, я буду рядом — с распростёртыми объятиями, раздвинутыми ногами и раскрытым ртом…

— Какой же ты придурок, — говорит Стив, протягивая руку и тыча пальцами Баки под рёбра, чтобы увидеть, как тот дёрнется от щекотки.

Баки и впрямь дёргается, а затем подмигивает. И они усаживаются досматривать сериал Баки. Больше этой ночью Стив его не пилит и явно решает хотя бы обдумать сказанное Баки, так что Баки делает вывод, что постарался на славу. Сегодня он кое-чего добился, хоть и чего-то маленького и нефизического. Терапевт пусть выкусит.

***

Прозвище приживается.

Время от времени Баки называет Стива папочкой. Оно вылетает само, но ни разу — в постели, пока Стив не будет готов. Баки произносит его как можно непринуждённее, одновременно и для того, чтобы выбить Стива из колеи, и чтобы оценить его реакцию. Почти каждый раз Баки в ответ встречает напряжённый взгляд и сжатые челюсти. Порой — раздражённый вздох. Но больше ничего. Пока что.

Будь он слабаком, давно бы сдался и решил, что Стива эта тема не привлекает, но слабаком Баки не был.

Чёрт возьми, да это прозвище даже шокировать не должно. Всё ведь очевидно. Хоть раз увидев, как стодесятикилограммовый Стив, одетый в восхитительную тёмную форму, марширует — ведь Стив не ходит, он марширует, и каждый его шаг сквозит достоинством и мощью — с выражением лица донельзя серьёзным и задумчивым, любой бы понял, откуда у Баки такие мысли.

А потому Баки никак не возьмёт в толк, отчего все как с ума посходили, когда оно случайно сорвалось с языка при посторонних.

— Воу! — вскрикивает Тони. — Ого, вау, стоп, притормози-ка, железяка, ты только что назвал национальную икону, символ свободы слова и всего хорошего и безгрешного, что есть в этой стране, своим папочкой?

Стив заливается краской. Баки насыпает вторую порцию хлопьев. Все остальные смотрят на него с различной степенью веселья, отвращения и заинтригованности.

— Ага, — отвечает Баки, возвращая коробку на тумбу и помешивая ложкой хлопья, плавающие в молоке. Ложка звенит о края миски. — В чём проблема?

Итак. Когда Стив спустился на завтрак, в его сторону посыпались многочисленные бормотания «Привет, Стив», а когда Стив прижался губами к голове Баки в качестве приветствия, Баки сонно ответил: «Доброе утро, папочка», и весь мир, мать его, замер.

Порой Баки кажется, что всем людям необходимо добавить лет так семьдесят к жизненному пути, чтобы все они достигли того же уровня просветления, что и он, и осознали: эмоции вроде смущения чертовски бесполезны и банальны.

Хотя, опять же, Стив тоже получил дополнительные семьдесят с лишним лет к существованию, а всё равно несколько раз на дню становится разнообразнейших оттенков помидора. Быть может, это просто Баки — бесстыдник.

— Вы это серьёзно? — спрашивает Наташа, приняв эстафету у Тони, который что-то бормотал, словно не знал, какую шутку пошутить первой. — Стив, я и подумать не могла.

— А мне всегда казалось, что ему понравится, если звать его капитаном, — добавил Клинт, набив рот тостом. А это, между прочим, идея на будущее.

— Я понял, — кивнув, сказал Тор. — Отец — это защитник, оберегающий тех, о ком заботится, и готовый пожертвовать собой ради любимых. Ну конечно, если подумать, капитан Роджерс — папочка для всех нас…

— Довольно, — наконец твёрдо произносит Стив, заставив всех умолкнуть. Папочка. И никак иначе. — Баки, можно с тобой поговорить? Наедине? — требует Стив и покидает комнату прежде, чем Баки успевает что-нибудь ответить.

— Папочку разозлили, — нарушает затянувшуюся тишину Тони. Баки бросает на него недобрый взгляд.

— Уж если обсуждать чьи-то слабости, ты следующий на очереди, Старк.

— Ты не знаешь моих слабостей, — с вызовом заявляет Тони.

— О, мы с мисс Поттс в последнее время очень сблизились. Ты понятия не имеешь, что я знаю.

Удовлетворившись уровнем внушённого Тони страха, он поднимается и отправляется искать своего парня.

***

Как Баки и сказал — и, в общем-то, продолжает повторять, когда кто-то осмеливается спросить, — Стив в постели великолепен. Баки никогда и ни на что не жаловался, помимо того, что Стив становится чудной, когда речь о сексе заходит вне спальни.

Но в этот раз всё по-другому. Разница ощутима физически: Баки и представить не мог, что бывает настолько хорошо, но Стив любит удивлять.

Стив вжимает его лицом в подушку, запустив руку в волосы. Изголовье кровати бьётся о стену с каждым толчком, тягучим и глубоким настолько, что Баки едва не ощущает его горлом. Уже целый час прошёл с тех пор, как Баки вышел из кухни в поисках Стива, нашёл его в спальне, а затем его тут же прижали к наспех закрытой двери и нелепо поцеловали. Что, не поймите неправильно, в десять раз лучше, чем получить взбучку за разглашение подробностей их сексуальной жизни на кухне. А ведь Баки показалось, что у Стива на уме именно это, когда тот попросил его выйти на разговор.

Но разве это не есть взбучка, просто немного иного рода?

Он уже ни в чём не уверен. Его высшие мозговые функции отказываются работать, когда Стив, начавший десять минут назад его периодически шлёпать, говорит:

— Ты не мог просто оставить эту тему, да?

Этот низкий, хриплый голос вечно заставляет его распадаться на части, превращая в податливое и жаждущее нечто.

— Ст… ив, — надрывно стонет мокрый от пота Баки, цепляясь за простыни и сочась смазкой. Стив, кажется, человек только наполовину, а на вторую — отбойный молоток, потому что вот ведь чёрт. — Ох, блядь, я не могу… я сейчас кончу, детка, я…

А после прямо к уху Баки прижимаются губы, и Стив голосом грубым, словно гравий, рычит:

— Скажи это.

Словам не сразу удаётся прорваться сквозь туман, застлавший мысли Баки. Но стоит Баки их осознать, как его глаза распахиваются едва ли не комически, а челюсть падает. Он бы в ту же секунду кончил, если бы Стив, предугадав реакцию Баки, не обхватил основание его члена огромной рукой, чтобы оттянуть неизбежный оргазм.

Баки дрожит и бесстыдно хнычет, открыв рот, и Стив его поднимает, прижав спину Баки к своей широкой груди и вдалбливаясь в него ещё жестче.

— О боже, прошу, — задыхаясь, выпаливает Баки, и голос его смущающе срывается. Его столько времени никак не отпускала мысль о том, как это может завести Стива, но он ни разу не задумался, чем это обернётся для него самого.

Стив посасывает его шею, покусывает местечко, где шея переходит в плечо:

— Кого ты просишь?

— Пожалуйста, папочка, — стонет Баки, содрогаясь всем телом и понимая, что ему конец. Стив приподнимает его, и Стивов член становится для Баки чуть ли не единственной опорой, а от его восхитительного скольжения по простате у Баки перед глазами кружат звёздочки. — Пожалуйста, папочка, позволь мне кончить.

Баки не подозревал, что ему настолько понравится. Стив вдруг начинает казаться намного больше него, его руки, блуждая по телу Баки, даруют именно то, что ему нужно. От этого пьянящего чувства Баки хочется откинуться назад и принимать всё, что Стив захочет ему дать.

— Только посмотри на себя, — вбиваясь в него, говорит запыхавшийся Стив. Баки опускает голову Стиву на плечо, хватая ртом воздух. Стив слегка ослабляет хватку на члене Баки. — Такой красивый. И ты так сладко меня умоляешь, милый. — И Баки нужно… отчаянно нужно… — Ты у папочки такой хороший мальчик.

Этого достаточно. Баки стонет протяжно и громко, сжимаясь вокруг Стива и кончая на простыни.

Когда Баки вновь открывает глаза, он уже лежит на животе, а лицо лежащего рядом Стива всего в паре дюймов. Баки тихо усмехается и придвигается ближе, чтобы его поцеловать:

— Говорил же, что тебе понравится.

— Тебе, по-моему, понравилось больше, — ухмыляется Стив.

У Баки горят щёки:

— Но ты… тебе же всё-таки понравилось? Это ведь было не на один раз, просто чтобы я отвалил и перестал называть тебя…

— Понравилось, — уверяет Стив, прижав Баки к груди. — Ещё как.

— Слава богу, — бормочет Баки Стиву в плечо. — Я только распробовал и уже точно не смогу завязать.


End file.
